And So It Begins! Life As A Teenage Blader
by StarSakura1
Summary: Chapter5up From the writer of Bladers To The Limits. Crushs revealed and Dares are done but will Tyson take Kai's dare? who will tell and who will kiss? It's the fanfic that you control!
1. So It Begins!

Hello again my beyblade loving fans. I decided to write a fanfiction where you get to choose what happen next. I'm going to have two to pick from. Then when people review, they what one they want. Whichever one gets the most votes will be in the next chapter. I will update everyone week or two depending on how many votes I get and if I get an idea of what to write. I'm not going to have one main character but I would like to ask the writer of the fanfic where the bladebrakers discover the fanfiction website to maybe allow me to use that idea, or maybe they would be kind enough to give me some ideas since I love that fanfic and will follow it to the end. I will put their name in the next chapter when I get on the net. But that's enough talking, how about we invite some old friends in next week?  
  
I'd like to point out I'm lazy and this is a disclaiming thingy for all my chapters. I do not own beyblade. If a character appears that isn't in any other anime then I own them. Now that's over and done with, on with the story.  
  
And also, if I don't use characters people have asked me to use in Bladers To The Limit, then I will use them in this. Otherwise send in characters for either story and I will send you a message which story they will be in.  
  
And So It Begins!  
  
"Wake up!" shouted the boy!  
  
"Arg!!!" The sleeping person fell out of their bed and on to the floor.  
  
"When I agreed to put up with you, you agreed to get up on time. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" The boy on the floor was mumbling something under his breath. He pushed him self up off the floor. This was the third time this had happened this week. The boy was starting to miss his alarm clock.  
  
"Kai, take it easy will ya!" The boy moaned as he got to his feet, "It was Kenny's idea that you stayed here while he went with Mr. D. to get Rei and Max. Your not my number one room mate ya know."  
  
"The feelings mutual. Anyway, get up Tyson. It's 8am and you were meant to be up at 6, or have you forgot what I said a few seconds ago? Tyson? Are you listening to me?"  
  
Tyson was looking towards the doorway. There stood the mailman with a parcel. It wasn't a huge parcel; maybe enough room for some chocolate or some other food that a fan had sent him.  
  
"Is there a mater Tyson and a master Kai here? I have a parcel for them?" The mailman said this as he struggled to keep hold of the parcel as his bag was slipping of his shoulder.  
  
"That's us. Kai if it's chocolate then I tax it!" Tyson ran towards the mailman and grabbed the parcel, not paying any attention to the mailman. Kai was leaning against Tyson's bedroom wall. He couldn't believe Tyson had already forgot about what they had just talked about two seconds ago.  
  
"You really are unbelievable. All you ever think about is food, food, food. One day your gonna be turned into food, just you wait and see!" Kai said looking at Tyson who had chocolate around his mouth. Kai's face scrunched up in disgust. 'Why did I agree to saying at Tyson's? I should've stayed at home will they others got here. At least when the others get here I won't be the only one coping with Tyson's habits.' Kai thought as he looked at the pig in the corner. Tyson wipe the chocolate away from his mouth with a tissue he found on the side. He had eaten a whole box of 24 dark chocolates in under a minute. Tyson lifted the bottom of the box to see if there was anymore chocolate in the box underneath. There wasn't any chocolate but there was a note. It was in a white envelope. On it in blue writing was the words 'To Kai and Tyson.'  
  
"Hey Kai look. There's a letter inside the box." Tyson told Kai who was relieved at the fact that Tyson had wiped his face.  
  
"Who is it from?"  
  
"Don't know!" Tyson said looking all over the envelope for an address. Kai grabbed the envelope off of Tyson. Kai pulled the sticky part back carefully and opened up the folded letter. He read out the letter aloud.  
  
"Dear Kai and Tyson,  
I'm sure this is Kai reading this as Tyson is properly moaning about the fact that we act the other chocolates."  
  
"They ate the chocolates. Arg!! Kai get to the end I wanna find out who it's from!"  
  
"We are sorry that we haven't contacted you. It turns out that we can't get on our flied because they are having some sort of problem. Something to do with the engine we think. It's only our plane that can't take off so we might have to stay here for another week. Maybe you should start some training before we get there because we don't want to hold you up. Sorry for the troubles.  
  
Rei, Max, Kenny and Mr. Dickinson."  
  
"I guess their stuck in American. Well, you heard what they said. Let's get ready for a good day of training. We might have to go on to later for the delay." Kai said in his normal 'Don't mess with me' tone.  
  
"Come on Kai. Why don't we go out to them? It would save them a journey properly, and we could train in the BBA centre over there. Come on what do you say?"  
  
"Well."  
  
That's the end of that chapter. Now remember you decide what they do. You have two choices. So here they are. Choice 1: The problem is worst than the other's think and they run into some old 'friends' OR Choice 2: Kai and Tyson don't go to meet the others and get into trouble with a new blader in town.  
  
Remember you must review this or I won't take you vote. It's up to you beyblade lovers. Remember................YOU GOT THE POWER!!!! Later days! 


	2. So We Meet Again!

Hello again. After my authors note, which will now be deleted, I got lots of votes. Thank you all. I like to reminds you that I'd like you to review not just vote. I need feed back so I can make my story better. But you wanna know what the choice was................................it was...........................................choice 1.  
  
For all you with a bad memories like me that was the one where the problem is worst that the others' think and they run into some old 'friends'  
  
I would like to point out that all my stories I do not write in ruff first then on here. It's an on the stop decision what I write. But anyway, let's get on as I've kept you waiting long enough.  
  
Max: WAIT!!!  
  
*falls off chair* what? Max Tyson didn't get near the fridge did he?  
  
Max: *giggles at sign of star on floor* No. You didn't do the disclaimer. Can I please? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
*sighs* I hate it when you do that. Ok then.  
  
Max: Cool! Miss StarSakura does not own Beyblade.  
  
Thank you max. Well on with the chapter.  
  
So We Met Again!  
  
"Come on Kai. Why don't we go out to them? It would save them a journey properly, and we could train in the BBA centre over there. Come on what do you say?"  
  
"Well." Kai though for a second. 'If we went it would meant I wasn't stuck here with Tyson. On the other hand.wait, it means I wouldn't be stuck with Tyson,' "Let's get packed!"  
  
When Kai had made his decision, Tyson ran towards his grandpa's room and pulled out a suitcase.  
  
"America here we come!"  
  
In America, the boys and Mr. Dickinson had signed into a hotel near the airport until they could think of what to do. The hotel was 5*, it had a swimming pool, 2 restaurants, a gym, a cinema and 50 rooms. It was for the famous and rich that needed a place to stay the night. Mr. Dickinson had booked out 3 rooms. Max and Rei shared one, Kenny had his own and so did Mr. Dickinson. At this moment in time, they were in one of the restaurants thinking about what to do.  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"I don't know Kenny but we've going to have to think of something. We can't let Kai and Tyson down. Maybe we could find another way a cross if that's ok with you boys?" Mr. Dickinson said as he looked at each boy in turn. Max was sat opposite Mr. Dickinson, Rei was on his left and Kenny his right. As usual, Kenny was typing away on his laptop.  
  
"Would you minds going easy on the keyboard chief?" Dizzy moaned but quickly added, "Chief, you got mail." Then a message symbol popped up on the screen. Kenny clicked on the symbol and up came the message. By the time it had loaded, Rei, Max and Mr. Dickinson had gathered round. It was a recorded email.  
  
Hey Chief,  
Though I'd let you know that Kai and me are making our way over. We managed to get a flight to America. We though we could meet ya at the airport. We should be there in about 2 hours. See you there. What.hey what are you guys doing here?  
  
Then it went quiet. The message had finished. The group sat down.  
  
"At least we don't have to worry about getting there." Max added with a little giggle breaking the silence. Rei nodded with an amused smile on his face. He knew that wasn't what everyone had on their minds. Who was person Tyson talked about at the end? It couldn't be good. It's never good when a message it cut short with out a good bye.  
  
"Long time no see!" said the person who had cut Tyson's message short.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to interrupted people when they are talking?" Tyson shouted. He was pissed off with the person in front of him. He was about to add something to his message when Mr. Twit here butted in.  
  
"You do it enough to us Tyson!" said the girl be hide the well-built boy.  
  
Tyson poked his tongue out to the girl who poked hers out as well.  
  
"What are you doing here all*stars?" Kai said ignoring the child like boy next to him.  
  
"We were here to check out some local blading. We're on our way back to America now. What about you?" The leader of the group replied.  
  
"Max, Rei, Kenny and Mr. Dickinson are in America. They had some plane trouble and couldn't get back. We though we'd save them the travel," Kai said then walked next to the guy adding quietly, "plus it means I don't have to stay with Tyson any longer." The guy laughed. He had a very good point.  
  
(I liked to point out that I have forgotten the All*Stars names. I'm going to go on the net and find out so from here on I'll use their names.)  
  
Emily and Tyson had finally put the tongue backs in their mouths when another familiar voice could be heard.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO MORE HOT DOGS?!?"  
  
Kai, Tyson and the All*Stars turned around to see another group of bladers.  
  
"Calm down Gary, they still have other food you know." Shouted the boy half the size of the hungry giant.  
  
"I WANT A HOT DOG KEVIN!!! ARG!!"  
  
Kai lunched his blade in the direction of the two arguing bladers. This made them jump out the way and look towards the direction of the others.  
  
"Well, well! Look what the bit beast dragged in." Replied Kevin picking up his blade off the table and placing it in his pocket. Gary did the same and they both walked towards the other bladers.  
  
"Where the other two kittens then?" Asked Kai, showing an evil grin.  
  
"Mariah and Lee are in America. They wanted to go to some competition or something over there. What about you? Your three Bladebreakers down?" Replied Kevin, not being very pleased being called a kitten. "And we're the White Tigers! We're not kittens!"  
  
The All*Stars just laughed at this. It was funny watching Kai pissing off other teams. He does it so well.  
  
"Good evening," said the voice that was transmitted round the whole airport, "we are sorry to inform you that flight 228 to America has been cancelled due to storms. We will inform you when we have more information. Thank you!"  
  
All the bladers stood there mouths open. They didn't seem to be having much luck. They would have to find a hotel where they could stay until they got a flight.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Max."  
  
Ok that's it. I'm sure you all wanted more but I need to update so here's the choices.  
  
Choice 1: The All*Stars, Tyson, Kai, Gary and Kevin talked about their secrets over night. (If you picked this, send in some secrets and I'll pick the best)  
  
OR  
  
Choice 2: Max, Rei and Kenny have their own embarrassing moment party. (Send in ideas for embarrassing moments.)  
  
The choice is yours!!! I would like to thank Max for being so kind to do the disclaimer. Let's give him a clap.  
  
*Everyone cheers*  
  
Max: Thank you thank you! Let hear it for Miss StarSakura!"  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Goes sits in corner* Till next time! 


	3. Secrets Revealed Part 1

I got one vote I tell you! ONE VOTE!! Other fanfics get lots and lots and I get one. If you think there's something wrong then tell me. If I should change the title of the summaries then let me know please. The one vote I got was for choice 1. The secrets I'm not going to use. This story takes place after V-Force finishes. I may make some of the character's walk off if I can't think of any secrets for them. This chapter I've decided will take up two chapters so that it gives you more chance to decide on secrets. Also, I'd like to know how many choices do you think I should have. Is two enough? Would you like three or four choices? But there is one thing you could do to help me, you know when you pick font like bold and italics, well on fanfiction.net it doesn't appear that way. If you know how to sort it out let me know. If you feel my chapters are to short, I write them on word. They normally take up 3-5 pages. Just to let ya know. Anyway, I don't own beyblade or it's characters. On with the story.  
  
Secrets Revelled Part 1  
  
All the bladers stood there mouths open. They didn't seem to be having much luck. They would have to find a hotel where they could stay until they got a flight.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Max."  
  
"Hey Tyson. Where are you man? Shouldn't you be on a flight?"  
  
"No. There's a storm so they cancelled it. But guess who we bumped into?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The All*Stars and, Kevin and Gary from the white tigers."  
  
"Is my mum with them?"  
  
"No. Isn't she with you?"  
  
"No, they said she had to go away. Weird."  
  
"Yeah...Well bud, we gotta find a place to stay the night. I'll give ya a call when we sort it out ok?"  
  
"Ok mate. Later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Now we need a place to stay." Kai said noticing that Tyson had finished his call. Tyson had a real good relation ship with every Bladebreakers but him. He wondered at times at why that was, but he didn't care so much to worry himself about.  
  
"Later." Shouted Kevin as he and Gary turned their backs and walked off.  
  
"Where you going?" Shouted Michael. "We got better places to be." Said Gary, not bothering to face the other bladers. The two left, not stopping to turn around. Tyson poked his tongue out again, showing that he didn't really care that they had left. Tyson turned around to see if there was a café or something near by. When he turned back around they others had started to make their way to the exit.  
  
"Hey Wait Up!"  
  
Back in America, Max was telling everyone about the problems back in Japan.  
  
"So that's the situation their end," Max finished. Kenny and Rei were both looking at him sort of confused.  
  
"How can a storm close in so quickly? I though that was due for another week or so." Kenny said. He was right. The storm wasn't due for another week. They knew a storm was coming but they though it would come long after they had got back to Japan.  
  
"Well, let's just hope Kai doesn't rip Tyson's head off." Rei said with a small giggle at the end. Both Max and Kenny laughed too.  
  
"Bed! Perfect for a pillow fight." Shouted Tyson as he ran into the room he was given. The hotel was very nice. Big and posh. Just how a hotel for the best bladers should be.  
  
"Will you grow up? This isn't play time remember?" Said Kai, not pleased he had to share a room with Tyson.  
  
"Why don't you try smiling Kai? Or are you just afraid your face might crack?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your such a wet blanket. You should loosen up and have some fun."  
  
"Why did I ever come here? I'm no babysitter."  
  
"Wahh! Wahh! Could you get me come soda and chocolate then read us a bed time story?"  
  
"Buncha wise guys." Kai finished as he walked out of the room to the living room of the 'apartment' they had been given.  
  
Just as Kai had sat down, Emily walked into the room and sat on the sofa opposite where Kai was sitting. She had the most pissed off look on her face.  
  
"It's not far. Just because they wanted to go out, they leave me with no money. Nothing!" Emily said sinking slowly into the sofa, "Can I stay here for a while Kai?"  
  
"What ever floats ya bout Emily." Kai said, not really caring of Emily's problems. He had to put with Tyson again.  
  
Tyson walked into the room with a bottle shaped looking thing.  
  
"Time for electronic spine the bottle!!" Tyson walked to the middle of the room, picked up the table and placed it out the way. He then put the bottle on the floor, the sitting with his legs cross. Emily sat on her knees. Kai was still sat on the sofa. Tyson gave him a cheeky look then grabbed his trousers and pulled him onto the floor.  
  
"You're playing!" Emily gave a little grin.  
  
"Fine!" Replied Kai in his usual 'what-ever' tone of voice.  
  
Tyson reached out to spine the bottle when the door slammed open.  
  
"They wouldn't let us in. ARG! ...... What you guys up too?" Asked Michael as he looked at them on the floor sat in a sort of circle.  
  
"It's called spin the bottle." Tyson replied.  
  
"Sit down, you're playing." Emily gave them all an evil look so the three boys filled up the gabs in the circle. They didn't like Emily when she was mad. She had a way of getting what she wanted no matter what!  
  
Tyson reached out once again and span the bottle. It landed on Emily. The truth label lit up meaning that anyone could ask a question and she had to answer true fully. The group all leant in to talk about what they could ask her. Kai didn't join the cluster of boys talking about what to ask. He just came out with something.  
  
"Who do you like most in the All*Stars and why?"  
  
"Umm...I..." Emily blushed a little, "Michael," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What, I didn't hear that," said Kai trying his best to piss her off more.  
  
""Michael," she said again but clear, "because I think the way he blade's is really good and I love how he controls his blade." Everyone knew that wasn't just the only reason but they didn't want to push their luck.  
  
Emily, while still blushing, span the bottle, trying not to catch eye contact with anyone. She looked down at her knees while the bottle span. It landed on Kai. Then the label dare started to flash. He didn't like the fact that Tyson was straight in the cluster of people again. Tyson's head would pop up once in a while with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Ok, here's what you gotta do...."  
  
"Give me that photo now Rei." Shouted Max as he chased Rei down the hallway.  
  
"Ohhh, Max, who's ya girlfriend?" Rei shouted back not looking where he was going. He ran straight into a washing basket. He feel head first in to washing. Rei dropped the picture just before he fell into the washing. Max picked up the picture and placed it in his back pocket. He grabbed Rei's leg which was the only part of him not covered in washing, and pushed it under. (He's not trying to hurt him ok!) Rei turned himself around under the washing and then popped his head out. He had a pair of white boxers on his head. Max just burst into a fit of giggles. He had one hand on his chest and the over against the wall so he could stand up. Rei took the boxers of his head and pulled himself out of the washing. He carried on walking the way he was running before he fell in, as if nothing had happened. Max looked up at Rei. He burst out laughing again. Rei had a bikini top strap to the bottom of his white over coat. (I don't know what it's called) Max turned around trying not to laugh. Rei was heading to the restaurant. Max took the picture out of his back pocket and looked at the picture. There was a message on the back.  
  
'Hope Rei didn't read it.' Max though as he headed back to his room.  
  
"...You have to dye your hair blonde." Tyson said, the evil grin returning to his face.  
  
"I'm not dying my hair blonde."  
  
"It's not going to be a permanent one Kai. A wash in wash out one." Emily added quickly. She wanted Kai to do this for 2 reasons. One it'd be funny and two because it would make everyone forget about what she'd said hopefully.  
  
"The answer still no." Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes showing he was very serious.  
  
"If you don't," Michael added with an evil grin and smirk, "you have to kiss Tyson on the lips!"  
  
Both Tyson and Kai jumped at that though.  
  
'That's just sick' Tyson though.  
  
'I'll properly die from god knows what!'  
  
"Fine I'll dye my hair!" A sigh of relief was heard from Tyson at the sound of this.  
  
"I'll got buy a hair dye." Emily shot up from where she was sitting and put her hands in her pockets. "I got no money."  
  
"Don't worry, I have. I'll come with you." Michael got up and pulled out some money.  
  
"O...Ok." Emily said. She could fell her face getting hot.  
  
WOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'm going to stop there because that's 4 pages of story off the top of my head. Anyway, I'm updating this fanfic and my other beyblade on tonight. The other fic is called Bladers To The Limit. I'm on chapter 12 and we finally have our team. I hope you will read it. Ok, choice we need choice.  
  
Ok here they are:  
  
Choice 1: Max's finds something about his friend in the picture.  
  
OR  
  
Choice 2: Emily and Michael have a very personal chat when they go to get the dye.  
  
I know I didn't have many secrets in this but I couldn't think of any. I may make this a three part thing if I can't think of any secrets, either that or you don't get an update for a while will I think of more. OK, please read 'n' review this and if you can answer my questions at the beginning. Thank you. Oh I just remember, you know the part where Kai and Tyson get to the hotel and Tyson says about the bed that is off the show beyblade. I changed it a bit but I had to include it. Anyway, thank you loving fans till next time. 


	4. Secrets Revealed Part 2

Look in my eyes, what do you see? Only me!! I've got nothing to hide, seek and you'll find!! Sorry but I love that song! Hello and welcome to the 4th chapter of And So it Begins! I want to warn you all that I'm going to change the name of this fic as I don't think it really goes so give me some ideas and if I can't think of anything better then I'll use it! Once again I got a draw!!!! AGAIN!!! But before I tell you what one I've picked I want to tell you about another fic that I think you'll all love! Well there are two. They're both by my loyal voters and reviewers. First is KOO (Kai's One and Only her fic is called Straight Eye For The Queer Guy. Basically, they take member from the beyblade show and get the blade breakers to change them from fab to flab I think it was. Also, they give them dates so a chance for your characters to be used!! Also there is a one Nancys-little- Obsession and her fic Lover's Den is one of my favs!!! It's about Kai and Tyson. Kai wants to be Tyson's lover but the only problem is he can't show he's feelings if you get what I mean. Anyway, it's a must read for all KT fic fans. Anyway, let's get on with my story!!! I do not own beyblade!!! Oh, the choice right forgot about that, the choice is choice one but I may put both choices in, as it would only be fair! I'll decide as I go along!  
  
Secrets Revealed Part 2!  
  
"I'll got buy a hair dye." Emily shot up from where she was sitting and put her hands in her pockets. "I got no money."  
  
"Don't worry, I have. I'll come with you." Michael got up and pulled out some money.  
  
"O...Ok." Emily said. She could fell her face getting hot.  
  
The rest of the group watched as the two left the room and entered the hallway. Everyone a part from Kai got up and ran to the window. Kai was about to get up when he felt two hands on his shoulders push him back down.  
  
"No so fast my soon-to-be-blonde captain," Tyson gave an evil grin and loosened his grip on Kai's shoulders.  
  
On the other side of the world, Rei couldn't understand why everyone was laughing and pointing. Rei was getting really pissed off with everyone. He was about to run back to his room when he saw Kenny and Mr. Dickinson who were both looking at Kenny's laptop. He walked towards their table, not catching any one's eyes as he did. Rei pulled a chair out and sunk right into the back of it.  
  
"You ok?" Ask Kenny as he looked up at teammate. Rei just closed his eyes and sank further into his chair.  
  
"What's ever the matter?" Mr. Dickinson's attention had gone from Dizzy to Rei.  
  
"Everyone's laughing at me and I've got no idea why!"  
  
"Really?" Kenny looked at Rei; there didn't seem anything different about him. He looked his normal self. Hair tied back, clothes all neatly put on. He just couldn't think of anything that would make people laugh at Rei.  
  
Rei pulled himself but up from the chair and pushed it a bit away from the table.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink. I think I need one!" Rei pulled himself out of the seat and started to walk towards the bar. Rei waved at Max who passed him on his way to the bar. Max notices the Mr. Dickinson's and Kenny's mouths were hanging open. He turned around and looked at Rei only to see that the bikini top was still strapped to the bottom of Rei's over coat. Max turned his hardest not to laugh until he got to the table where Mr. Dickinson and Kenny were sat. When Max sat down he had the biggest grin ever.  
  
"Soo, you like me because of my beyblading skills?" Michael asked. He wanted to know if that was truly the only reason if she really liked him.  
  
Emily didn't really want to talk about it. She pretended she didn't her what Michael had just said. She walked pretend she was looking for a shop to get dye and that she hadn't heard what he said. Michael gave up in the end.  
  
'If she wants to talk about it, I hope she knows she can.' Michael wanted to find out why she said she liked him.  
  
"You know..."He started, 'should I finished what I'm staying?' He was beginning to dowt whether he should stay something or not.  
  
"Yes?" Emily wanted to hear the end of this sentence. I could have been what she was hoping for. I could have also been what she had been dreading. 'Please Michael don't hurt me.'  
  
Michael took a deep breathe, "you...you can...t...talk to me about...you know...anytime. Ok?"  
  
Emily could feel her face heating up again. She didn't know what to say so just nodded.  
  
"This is getting boring!" Eddie was getting bored of waiting for Emily and Michael to come back with the dye. They had been gone for about 45 minutes.  
  
"Maybe they found an alley to get down to some 'practice'." The group started to laugh, all that was a part from Kai who was still under the watchful eye of Tyson.  
  
"They might have forgot about the dye and decided to play their own little game!" Steve said. He turned his back to the group and made it look like he was getting off with someone. Eddie and Tyson had to take deep breaths because they were laughing so much.  
  
"What are you doing???"  
  
Steve opened his eyes and looked at the figures in from on him. His head went a bring pink. Eddie and Tyson had covered their mouths with their hands but you could still see that their eyes were watering from all the laughing. Kai had opened one of his eyes slightly to see who had walked in.  
  
"WELL??" Emily shouted.  
  
Steve gave an innocent smile and ran and sat in between Tyson and Eddie who started hitting him on the back in a 'well-done-my-son' way. Emily pulled out the dye from the bag and started waving it in front of Kai. Waving side to side.  
  
"Ready Kai?" Michael asked as he joined the group sitting on the floor.  
  
"Good evening lady and gentlemen. It is 7pm, and in an hours time we will have a live performance from some of our friends here."  
  
"MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei shouted as he walked back into the restaurant. Max didn't turn around just tilled his head back so he could see Rei coming. (If you don't get what that means, basically, he was watching Rei come underside down. Does that make sense?) Max gave an evil grin and returned to the way he was sitting before.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Max that I had an bikini top stuck to the bottom of my clothes."  
  
"I'd say Max is in for a major big Yak Attack!" Dizzy said trying to let the others hear her giggle at the end of Rei's sentence.  
  
Max, Kenny and Mr. Dickinson started to laugh. Rei pulled a seat and made as much noise as he could when he sat down.  
  
"I think I'm going hit the sack boys." Mr. Dickinson said as he pulled himself slowly out of the seat.  
  
"Same here. I've got lots of work to do and I want to be up early. Talk to you later." Kenny picked up Dizzy and headed back to his room leaving Rei and Max on their own.  
  
"Sooo...Max?" Max didn't like the tone of Rei voice, "You going to tell me about that girl in the picture then?" Max sighed. He knew Rei was going to bring that up.  
  
"Fine......"  
  
"May I be the first to present the new...BLONDE.... KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emily jumped out of the hallway and held her arms out in the direction Kai was coming in but Kai was still sat in bathroom.  
  
"KAI!" Emily ran back in the bathroom and pushed Kai out. He looked pretty hot in his newfound bright colour. The other boys' jus sat there with their mouths open. Kai didn't put up much of a fight to stop his hair being dyed but he looked pretty good. Kai rejoined the circle and sat once again with his legs crossed and his eyes closed until Emily came and join them too. She sat next to Michael and Kai.  
  
"Ready?" Kai spun the bottle and it landed on Tyson. The buttons were flashing and everyone leaned in.  
  
"Tyson...you've got to...."  
  
"The girl..."Max started, "is an old friend of mine who I haven't seen in about 2 years. Last time I say her was when I was at the BBA centre. She was helping with testing the beyblade as we built new ones."  
  
"Cool, but I was looking for more detail like; Name, Age, Hometown..."Rei said as he placed his hand over his mouth, "If you like her?" Rei mumbled then removed his hand from in front of his mouth.  
  
Max blushed a little.  
  
"Ok. She's 14 and is from England. She came over on a trip and ended up staying and helping us in America."  
  
"And a name would be nice, or doesn't she have a name."  
  
"Her name is..."  
  
"It's the time you've been waiting for! Let's give it up for our first live performance, Kari Stars!"  
  
"Max turned and looked towards the stage to see a girl walk onto the stage. She had brown hair that came to her waist; at the front her hair was a little shorter. (Like Serenity's hair of Yu-Gi-Oh) She had deep blue eyes that shone like stars. She was wearing a blue shoulder top, which had a big star on the front of it. The girl had blue jeans on that were rolled up at the bottom so you could see her black boots. She had a ring on which had about three stars on it. He earrings were big round hops and had 'angel' writing inside them. (You know what ones I mean don't you??)  
  
"Max??" Rei had a confused look on his face. The girl on the stage was very pretty but he wanted to know the girls name. Rei tapped Max on the shoulder who turned to face Rei, mouth open.  
  
"That's her."  
  
"Who??" Rei was now even more confused.  
  
"That's the girl in the picture. Her names Kari Stars."  
  
'Turn it inside out so I can see-uh  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me-uh And when I wake you're—you're never there But when I sleep you're---you're everywhere You everywhere'  
  
Max and Rei just looked at the girl know as Kari who was singing. Max was in shock that she was there. Rei was in shock for no reason but that the 'speak-of-the-devil' has really come.  
  
'Just tell me how it go this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are 'Cause every time I look You're never there And every time I sleep You're always there'  
  
'Cause you everything to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone'  
  
The lights went up. People started walking on to the dance floor and dancing.  
  
'I recognizes the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me'  
  
'Cause you everything to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone'  
  
'I am not alone Whoa, oh, ooh, oh'  
  
The lights go down and the music gets a little quieter.  
  
'And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where you I go I always feel you so'  
  
Gets louder again  
  
'Cause you everything to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone'  
  
'Cause you everything to me And when I catch my breath It's you I breathe You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone'  
  
Quite yet again  
  
'You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me Do you see me?'  
  
Everyone started cheering as Kari took a bow.  
  
"You've got too...I don't know?" Eddie said.  
  
"I've got a good one." Kai gave an evil grin. 'Pay back time!'  
  
"Well...spit it out!!" Eddie, Steve and Emily shouted, all leaning in to hear what Kai had though up. Kai would think of the best dare, as it was Tyson's fault that Kai's lovely black and midnight blue hair has gone a Maxie blonde.  
  
"Well...here's what I think." The group all leaned in to her what Kai had planned for Tyson. Tyson was trying his hardest to hear what they were staying. He would lean in only to have himself pushed back into a seat.  
  
"Come on this isn't far!"  
  
That's it. This has taken me two days to write. Manly because last night I was on Karaoke and secondly I've been so tired. Ok here's what I want you to tell me. What do you think about my story? Anything you don't like. This was one of my hardest chapters I've had to write. Ok, here are the choices. I'm having two parts of votes. One part for the guys in America and the guys and Emily in Japan. Here we go.  
  
PART A –America  
  
Choice 1: Kari doesn't know who Max is  
  
OR  
  
Choice 2: Rei remembers something about Kari that could affect Max.  
  
PART B –Boy's and Emily in Japan.  
  
Choice 1: Tyson is dared to go with out his favourite foods for two days. All he can eat is healthy diet food!!  
  
OR  
  
Choice 2: Tyson has to be a girl for two days. That means acting like a girl, dressing like a girl and being treated like a girl.  
  
OK!!! The choice is yours! I'm going to update again soon but I'm going to update my other fic Bladers To The Limit first. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was longer than my others. Please let me know what you think about my story, and of any names for my story. If you have characters that you want to be featured in And So It Begins please let me know and I'll try my best to include them at some point. I hope to have lots of reviews.  
  
Kai: YOU!!!  
  
What??? *Looks at hair* Oh yeah!!! *Runs*  
  
Kai: Get back here! *runs after StarSakura*  
  
*shouts from be hide Max* Please, let me know what you think. Remember...*Runs be hide Rei* You have the power!!  
  
Dizzy: How come I don't get to play any of these games!!! 


	5. Tyson's Worst Nightmare

Hello again. Sorry for the delayed update but I'm having problems with my pc at home as you will know if you read my fic, Bladers To The Limit! Now, if you read my first Yu-gi-oh fic that was posted about 1-2 weeks ago, the owner of fanfiction.net has deleted it but I'm not sure why?! But I will be writing another story like it. Anyway, thank you to everyone that even bothered to look at my last chapter. Today, I am going to write a chapter for this fic and try and add one for Bladers To The Limit. But anyway, lets get on with this fic!!  
  
Oh, right!!! KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: what??  
  
Would you be so kind to do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Kai: Star no own. Nowt. Zit!! Happy?  
  
Thank you!! On with this chapter.  
  
Tyson's worst nightmare!  
  
"You've got too...I don't know?" Eddie said.  
  
"I've got a good one." Kai gave an evil grin. 'Pay back time!'  
  
"Well...spit it out!!" Eddie, Steve and Emily shouted, all leaning in to hear what Kai had though up. Kai would think of the best dare, as it was Tyson's fault that Kai's lovely black and midnight blue hair has gone a Maxie blonde.  
  
"Well...here's what I think." The group all leaned in to hear what Kai had planned for Tyson. Tyson was trying his hardest to hear what they were staying. He would lean in only to have himself pushed back into a seat.  
  
"Come on this isn't far!"  
  
Everyone nodded as Kai finished telling them his plan of action.  
  
"Well?" Tyson pushed everyone out the way to get to Kai.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Kari shouted as she step off the stage. She walked towards a table where a group of 6 were sat. 4 of them were boys and they got up and headed towards the stage.  
  
"Max, are you sure you know her?" Rei asked as he watched Max's eyes follow Kari as she sat down.  
  
"I have to um...go somewhere," Max said as rushed out of the room pass Kari.  
  
"Weird?"  
  
Back in Japan!  
  
An evil smirk appeared on Kai's face. Kai leaned back against a chair, crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.  
  
"Tyson...for two days...you have too...be a girl. That includes dressing, acting and being treaded like one!" Kai opened his eyes to have Tyson's fist in front of his eyes. "Too chicken Tyson?"  
  
"No...it's just...that...I... um...my dare wasn't that bad."  
  
"Well I did your dare so you have to do mine!"  
  
"Rrrrrrrr.... fine!" Tyson groaned as he sat back in his space.  
  
"That dare starts now Tyson."  
  
"Come on Tyson!" Everyone got up except Tyson. Tyson crossed his arms and legs to show that he wasn't planning on leaving that very spot. Eddie grabbed Tyson's left leg and Steve grabbed his right. The two pulled hard and dragged Tyson along the floor. The only problem was that Tyson managed to grabbed hold of the doorframe as he was being dragged along the floor. Michael grabbed both of Tyson's wrist and the 3 carried him out onto the street, followed by Emily and Kai.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tyson moaned as he could only the night sky because his so-called friends and teammates blocked his view. Kai looked down at Tyson's scared face. His eyes seemed to turn to flames that then to the shape of a phoenix.  
  
"Emily told me that she knows the perfect place to get you everything you need to be a girl. Right Emily?"  
  
"Right," Emily nodded, "we're going to this place could 'U-need-us!' It's the best place for things like fancy dress, and wigs, and lots of other things that you will need, if you know what I mean!" Emily winked and a cheeky grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Oh no!! No no no no no!" Tyson protected, swinging his wait around making it hard for the 3 boys to keep a grip.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
[30 minutes later and a lot of trouble carrying Tyson]  
  
"We're here!" Emily shouted as she pushed the door open allowing the boys to come through. Once they were all in, the boys dropped Tyson on the floor. Michael and Emily leaned against the door so that Tyson couldn't escape. Eddie and Steve grabbed Tyson's jacket and pulled to a standing position. Kai walked up to the counter where an English woman was standing. She has dark black hair with a tint of purple. She had dark purple eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the women as she looked towards the group.  
  
"We need some things to make my friend," Kai said as he raised his hand in the direction of Tyson, "to make him like a girl. We need wig, clothes and everything to make him seem as much like a girl as you can."  
  
"You...er...what?" The confused woman said as she looked towards the direction of Tyson.  
  
"It's a dare!" shouted Eddie as he stopped Tyson from trying to escape.  
  
"A dare?"  
  
"Yeah. Kai there," Michael looked towards Kai who nodded at the purple-eyed women, "he dared Tyson to dress like a girl for 2 days as revenge for making him dye his hair blonde."  
  
"Really?" The woman asked as she looked towards Tyson. Tyson nodded. "Well...let's get started." The woman stepped forward and pulled out a wig, make-up, fake breasts and anything else that he would need.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
[About 2 hours later and lot of trouble with Tyson]  
  
"Met Tyler!"  
  
Tyson or now know as Tyler appear from the dressing room. He/She now had a long blue wig on that reach her hips. Tyler was wearing a black t-shirt which underneath was a pair of fake breasts. She was also wearing a black mini-skirt that stopped just above her knees. Her footwear consists of black boots with buckles on them.  
  
When Tyler appear the group all laughed and Eddie, Steve and Michael were making whistle noises and 'hooting.' Even the woman started to laugh. Tyson/Tyler started to see the funny side but keep it under his/her collar so that they didn't think he/she was enjoying it.  
  
"I think that's it for spin the bottle," Tyson said as he collected his other clothes and placed them in a bag.  
  
"Well remember Tyson it's your own fault that you're a girl for two days." Emily said.  
  
"What do you mean it's my fault?"  
  
"She's right Tyler!" Kai started, a smirk appearing on his face yet again, "you're the one that wanted to play spin the bottle. You brought it on your self."  
  
Tyson hated it when Kai was right, but it was true. He was the one that wanted to play spin the bottle. He was the one that made Kai's hair blonde. It was his fault that everyone had turned against him and now that he was a girl.  
  
Eddie held his arm out as a signal for Tyson to hold on to it. "May I take you for a walk me lady?" grabbed Tyson's hand and placed it on his arm. "Let's go!" Once again Tyson wasn't going without a fight and was dragged off 'kicking and screaming!'  
  
"I think it's time for some lunch," Kai said as they exited the shop one male down and one female up.  
  
In America  
  
"KARAOKE!!!" shouted a man down the microphone!  
  
Everyone turned to see what he was talking about as he had shouted so load that it was hard to hear what he had said. Then, a screen above the stage flashed. A video selection screen appeared.  
  
"Come one come all for the greatest ever karaoke. Pick your song and the words will appear on the screen for you to sing along."  
  
'Perfect' Rei thought as the man explained how to get a chance on stage. He rushed out of the hall and up to the room where Max had gone.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
[About 20 minutes later]  
  
"Rei look I'm not doing karaoke."  
  
"Come on Max. If you do karaoke then Kai might know it's you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Rei got up and walked over to the table at which Kari Star was sat.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"No. Please sit!" Kari replied.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[About another 10 minutes later]  
  
Rei returned to the table at which Max was sat.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Well she..." Rei started trying to think of the right words, "she...doesn't know who you are."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
That's it! I'm sorry this isn't as long as my last chapter but this chapter is one of the hardest I've had to write! But anyway, first of thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to MK9 for bring such a great fan and reading all my fics. But anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. This week I'm not doing a vote I want YOU yes YOU to tell me what you want to happen. So give me some ideas on what they would do and say. You know! Ok well, I'm going to leave ya there.  
  
Luv a one,  
  
StarSakura1 soon to be AnimeAngel (well more than likely.) 


End file.
